onchofandomcom-20200214-history
Fennikusu (artist)
Fennikusu is the name of the ex-solo artist Betha Sail, born 1991. She was also active in the band Tragicomedy and was part of the duo Imaginary Husband. She has been writer, actor, producer and director of several movies and she sang the themesong to most of them. Sail has also published several biographys and novels and is also known as the artist mangaka. She is the co-creator of "The UYI Project" and the creator and singer of the bands "Misery Lotto" and "House Of Banshee". Sail is also a fashion designer and photographer. The japanese singer "Eri Ishikawa", the chinese diva "Betha Wong" and the korean aritist "PJ" are Sail's alter egos. *'Debut Song:' "This World" *'Newest Song:' "Requiem For A Bug" *'Biggest Hit:' "This World" Rating ★★★★ (4,4) Talent ★★★★ (4/5) Lyrics ★★★★ (4/5) Music ★★★★★ (5/5) Likability ★★★★ (4/5) Uniqueness ★★★★★ (5/5) Rise in Popularity Tragicomedy Era Betha Sail´s had the first success as lead singer of the german band Tragicomedy. During a time-out in 2006 she wrote her first novel "T.o.t.a.r.L.S.o.S." and the manga "Taransania", but they didn´t sell well and Sail had to pay several companys for using characters from TV series and other books. In late 2006 she entered Tragicomedy again and didn´t publish anything alone for half a year. In the summer 2007 she announced to have written a script for a movie. The script was accepted and the movie "Chinese Cigarettes" was filmed. The audience didn´t pay too much attention too it, but the reviewers liked it a lot. Soon Sail was asked to play a role in a movie and she finally accepted a contract. The other members of Tragicomedy complained, that Sail was concentraiting much more on her movie projects, than on her music career. It took the band seven months until their last album "Mesmerizing Dull Space Guillotine", was finished. The album became a huge success and soon the earlier albums and singles were bought, too. But in February 2008 Sail´s brother, the drummer of Tragicomedy, announced he would leave the band, to marry and look after his family. Tragicomedy´s Success after the seperation & Career as writer and in the movie industry Soon all members left the band and the Tragicomedy era ended. Allthough the albums, old and new, all sold very well and the members became more and more famous, none returned to the music business. Out of frustration Sail wrote another novel - a very dark and depressing one: Uebermorn. It was published and sold very well. Now the audience loved it and the reviewers were sceptical. In early 2009 a movie was made to the novel, with Sail as writer, director and actor. As the audience was now screaming for anything produced or made by Sail, she decided to publish two manga, she had drawn, when she had been 13 years old ("The Chronicles Of Maila" & "Spekatukulus"), which both sold well. Sail spend the whole year 2009, producing, directing, acting and writing, mostly in the United States and Japan. The most famous things she published in that time were the book "Crossing", "DMdPA" and "Body Check", the second book to "T.o.t.a.r.L.S.o.S." - "B.i.t.w.S.", the manga "Spektakulus" and the computer game "The Women of the Night". Allthough Sail made endless money and was endlessly producing, she said in several interviews, that she was depressed and felt in very "Would Not Come" (Song by Alanis Morissette) - way. Return to Music Business In early 2010 a fan site of Sail discussed the topic, of her returning to the music business. She was asked to that in an interview and said she and her brother thought about publishing a Best-Of album of Tragicomedy (called "私たちは日本語を話さない / We Speak No Japanese "). In spring 2010 it came out and sold pretty well. For a few months Sail disappeared and didn´t show herself in public. In the summer she returned and announced she was going to marry, allthough she didn´t mentioned... who. Only a month later she published her first solo single ("Kind Of Feeling Like Spending The Rest Of Our Life Together ", partly English, partly an unidentified language, she developed herself), as her own producer, under the artist name "Fennikusu". After some more singles, Sail published her first solo album "Spaceship... Marry Me ". Imaginary Husband & Rainbow Mermaid﻿ & Lovelife Inbetween summer and fall of 2010 she met a old school friend (Kazi Htolga) again. Htolga had tried to start a music career herself under the name "Kazi", but hadn´t managed to release a single herself. She had only been featured before by other artists and had been singing backround on shows. Htolga and Sail had been writing songs at their school time together and decided to record a version of their old song "Happily Ever After ". They liked the result so much, they published just so... as Sail said in an interview. The single was surprisingly successful. And as "Fennikusu" feat. "Kazi" didn´t sound to well, the two formed the duo "Imaginary Husband ". Only a few months after that, another old friend, Sail had been in contact a little before, asked her, if she could record a song with her: It was Hannah Carey, who had been an actor for some years in several german series, but actually wanted to become a singer. Sail helped the younger Carey composing and recording a few songs. When they were finished, Carey asked Sail, if she could produce her. Sail agreed and became Carey´s producer (and supporter and partly composer), when she started a solo career as "Rainbow Mermaid". Since then Betha Sail has only been active in the music business, composing and recording alone (as TragiComedy), with Rainbow Mermaid and in the duo with Htolga (as Imaginary Husband). She still hasn´t made it official, who she´s going to marry. In early 2011 she announced, she and her fiancé had broke up and she needed a time out concerning relationships. But in late February and early March, Sail was seen going out in Japan, with an unkown young eurasian man. Best-Cover-Album & 3rd Album Since stopping recording with Tragicomedy, Sail had here and there, when she had time, recorded covers from songs by other artists. She said she did that nearly monthly. Htolga had noticed a few of these recordings and encouraged Sail to publish them, so an downloadable Best-Cover-Album was published: "Decadent Sounds Of Betha" (Title alike: "Decadent Sounds Of Faye"). Sail announced she had taken a simular title on purpose, as the similutary once more showed her connection to asian music and that it was a classic Best-Cover-Album. Then in late February the 3rd Fennikusu album "Epic Classic Tragic" was released and all attention turned to it. In early March, Sail said in an interview, that she was having a good active time, allthough she had broke up with her fiancé and that she wanted to go more into the movie industry again. She had been writing a book for a long time, she called "Lakhilou" and she wanted to publish it and mabey also make a movie to it. Since half a month she was also working on another alternative end movie for the japanese hit manga and anime "Death Note", she also wanted to bring out a CD including the soundtrack of both movies, if all would be going as planned. This album was likely to be called: "Death Note Lakhilou Utopia". In late March 2011 Sail announced that "Death Note Lakhilou Utopia" would be her last solo album, after that she wanted to only work with her new band project "Misery Lotto" and with the UYI - Project. 2025 the band disbanded, after working together for 14 years. After that Sail started a 2nd band, known as "House Of Banshee", together the band members won a big amount of awards and grammys, but in 2035 they decided to disaband anyway. Return to Solo Career At the beginng of 2035 Sail (then aged 43) announced there could be a possible return of hers to the music industry as solo artists. in August 2035 she announced she would continue working in several music projects - as solo artist and producer. She created a list of solo projects she wanted to start: *JPop as Eri Ishikawa *KPop as Pyeonji Jeonja or PJ? (read "Peach") *MPop/CPop as Betha Wong Random Facts *Betha Sail has a fortune of 3 billion dollars. That makes her the twelfth richest woman on earth. With 46 albums and 6 mini-albums on the market, each of them sold countless times, that plus her earnings from her film making, writing and producing other artists, all of her money is self-made. *Betha Sail apparently shares her giant amount of money: She has not only donated millions in projects supporting the people affected by the tsunami in Japan in 2011, plus various other ones, she has also helped a big number of states reducing their debt, like her home country and still supports programms, which help reducing national debts. *Betha Sail is a good friend of Rachel Incognito. The two of them repeatedly work together on the promotion of Sail's singles and albums. On the skala of Incognito's artists rating show "Talentless!?" she was rated 8.4 one of the highest scores ever. Of course that makes one suspicious, as the two of them have quite a good relationship, but they actually first really got to know each other about half a year later at the grammy award evening. *Until today Betha Sail has recieved 15 grammys (3 for her solo work, 1 with Tragicomedy, 6 with Misery Lotto and 5 with House Of Banshee) and 34 grammy nominations, making her the 11th top artist in the number of recieving grammys. 7th when it comes to the top one of the females. 6th when it comes to the top of the groups. She is the 2nd youngest female artist to ever win a grammy at the age of 18, in the overall age grammy only loosing to the other Tragicomedy members, aged 16 (Nath Keno Sail),16 (Pimpfus II.), and 14 (Maurize Delkash). She rankes 10th place for the most nominations, 1st place for the most nominations without winning. *Betha Sail actually needs glasses. She usually wears contact lenses, but countless people have tried talking her into lasering her eyes. She hasn't done so up to today. *Betha Sail has a severe weakness for anything east asian - inparticular: Japan. She speak Japanese, Mandarin, (broken) Cantonese, Korean and is currently learning Tibetian. When she started singing in Japanese at the start of her solo career, her accent was discribed as very "kawaii" (cute) by her japanese fans. Betha Sail has a gigantic fan base in Asia and she likes visiting and touring through the diffrent countries. In 2013 at a concert, from which several recordings for the unplugged CD "Classic Remedy" were made, she also officaly declared Japan, to be her biggest youth crush and still one of her loves today. That was taken very serious by the fans, so while the japanese fan bloggers expressed their happiness over her announcment, chinese fans expressed jealousy and anger at the japanese, because 2013 was also a year of tensions between Japan and China. *Betha Sail also supports especially govermental projects, which try to improve the chinese-japanese relationship. *To the anger of fans - critism by Betha Sail (discribed as fair and reasonable by music experts), has led to several Pop, Dance and R&B artists quitting their career or going on hiatus. Several had their comebacks with a new musical style, which matched the ideal "Variety Sound" or "Multi Genre", that Sail discribed as her personal favourite and by her practiced genre. Artists like Alicia Keys, Ellie Goulding and Taylor Swift succseeded in satisfing both fans and Sail with their change in music style, while Katy Perry, Ciara, The Sugarbabes and several others failed in their attemp to produce "Variety Sound" and return to the Pop music business or quit. *Betha Sail's new solo CD "Learning Japanese" is made like a foreign language guide to japanese - an explanation by her before each song. The concept was surpringly succesfull *Betha Sail wrote, produced, directed and played a main charachter in a sequel/alternative ending of "Perfume - The Story Of A Murderer" in "Perfume - The Story Of Two Scientists" with the original Grenouille actor Ben Whishaw. It got mixed reviews from the critics some praising it for it's high quality acting and well-written dialog, while others added the story was rather far-fetched and changed too much about the original story. Betha Sail commented on the reviews with the following: "I know it's far-fetched - I know it has a diffrent atmosphere about it than the first movie. But that's the way fan-fiction is - I love Süßkind's work, I love his story and the character he created. I wanted to create something to keep the story in people's minds - a good book or movie needs a remake every 20... 30 years. I hope this way people will want to read the book to fully understand the sequel. And before you ask me - I enjoyed acting with Ben and yes, I also partly did it to be in a movie with him." Because of this statement and the fact, that Sail portraits Grenouille's friend and lover in the movie, some fan sites have assumed Whishaw and Sail had an affair, but both of them made clear in interviews a few weeks later, that they merely had a good relationship. *In every movie Sail appeared she did the voice-over for all her characters for the English, German, Japanese and Mandarin version. *Sail says, when it comes to movies, she's going for the "Hitchcock Method", she does too many to be in all of them, so she often only plays as small, but essential role. *Sail has developed a price concept, so people with nearly any amount of money can buy her CD's. Depending on their income, they'll have to pay only a certain percentage of the original price of the CD. *In the Tragicomedy era, Betha Sail sang most of her songs in English. The other band members refused to play to another language for quite a long time, only in the very last album "Mesmerizing Dull Space Guillotine " and on the Best-Of album there are a few songs in Japanese. *Sail has taken various steps to make asian music more successfull world-wide and artists produced by her also tend to be more internationally successfull, but in general, asian music is still relatively badly known outside of Asia. *Sail´s idols are the canadian singer Alanis Morissette, because of her great voice and fabulous lyrics, the japanese jazz-rock singer-songwriter Shiina Ringo, for her brilliant "Variety Sound" (which is also named after Shiina Ringo's Band "Tokyo Jihen's" album "Variety") and the chinese superstar Faye Wong , because of her unique music style and for beeing successful, with non typicial, instead of commercial music. Still she admits, not having reached any standard like them. *Sail´s music style is a mixture of Alternative/Indie/Electronic/Jazz/Experimental (J-)Rock & Pop. She likes to put completly unexpected things into her songs, like a sudden stop, often a change of hight or an instrument added or suddenly left out. She also mixes many diffrent melodies. Sail also likes to use rarely in use instruments from various countries (allthough she admits, that she´s not able to play anything, except the vocal cords). *Sail composes most of her solo singles. Sometimes she works together with other artists, but no producer, as she produces herself. She also admitted in an interview to be unable to read notes:'' "I invent a melody - or write a text... and then the music, but I never write it down. I have specialists helping me, to be honest, I can hardly read notes and I am completly unable to write them down. I´m good at remembering melodies and texts... but I actually never write a song down. When I have a melody... and a text... I record an early version, to not forget it and listen to it, mabey change something, over and over again, until I´m satisfied and know it by heart."'' Still her reputation is, to be the "Leonardo Da Vinci" of our world of stars. *Sail herself says, it wasn´t her voice making her famous:'' "My voice is ok. You can call it nice, sweet... but it´s not as special as so many out there. I think what makes me special as an artist, is that I make sure, anything I work on, really gets a piece of art. I don´t have my producer telling me, when to show a fake smile or when to accidentally show a bit of too much of naked skin."'' *Allthough Sail says, clothes don´t matter much, she finds it important to at least look a bit proper. She herself dresses up very changing: Sometimes it´s what we call casual and ordinary, but sometimes she appears in pretty freaky costumes: "I feel good in casual clothes, but sometimes I really wanna be feminine and than I start making really weird outfits. But I love designing... I design all my album pictures and most of my clothes for the stage..." *The videos of TragiComedy are very diffrent. Just like the way she dresses, she makes her videos. She directs most of them herself and writes the script. The videos often tell a story and want to teach something, but sometimes it´s just a weird mixture of colour and sound. Like the Tragicomedy videos, some are programmed with the computer by Sail and a team of specialists. Discography List of the albums recorded in the solo project. *Spaceship... Marry Me *Shut Your Poem Hole (Mini-Album) *Decadent Sounds Of Betha *Epic Classic Tragic *Death Note Lakhilou Utopia *L (Best-Of) *Learning Japanese *Brainfood *Aa, Machigatta Filmography List of movies, short-films and TV series, Betha Sail participated in. *Chinese Cigarettes, 2007 (Writer, Co-Director, Soundtrack) *At-Nuvu, 2007 (Co-Writer, Soundtrack, Actor) *Uebermorn, 2009 (Writer, Director, Actor) *House, TV-Series, 2 Episodes, 2009 (Co-Writer, Actor) *Totarlsos TV-Series, 10 Episodes, 2009 (Producer, Co-Writer, Co-Director, Dubbing Actor, Animator, Soundtrack) *The Chronichels Of Maila, Anime Series, 153 Episodes, 2010-2014, (Co-Writer, Dubbing Actor) *Spektakulus, Anime Series, 82 Episodes, 2010-2012, (Producer, Dubbing Actor, Animator) *Taransania, Anime Series, 45 Episodes, 2010 (Soundtrack, Co-Writer, Dubbing Actor, Animator) *Easter Murder, 2010 (Producer, Co-Writer, Soundtrack, Actor) *DMdPA, TV-Series, 342 Episodes, 2011-2019 (Producer, Co-Writer) *BitwS, TV-Series, 8 Episodes, 2011 (Producer, Soundtrack) *The Crossing, 2012 (Producer, Co-Writer, Co-Director, Soundtrack, Actor) *Body Check, 2012 (Producer, Co-Writer, Soundtrack, Actor) *Easter Murder Reloaded, 2013 (Producer, Soundtrack, Co-Writer) *Wanna Learn Some Japanese?, TV-Series, 7 Episodes, 2014 (Producer, Co-Writer, Costume Designer) *Easter Murder - The Parody, TV-Series, 5 Episodes, 2014 (Producer) *Lakhilou - Women's Heaven Men's Hell, 2016 (Producer, Co-Writer, Director, Soundtrack, Costume Designer, Actor) *Cassiopaia, 2017 (Producer, Writer, Co-Director) *More coming... Other Businesses List of companys and businesses Sail created or helps organizing. *The UYI Project Company *J+C Organisation *IABDB Design *Laumely Studios *CandyGeisha *More coming... Category:Female Category:European Category:UYI Member Category:Actor Category:Producer Category:Singer Category:Director Category:Writer Category:Artist Category:Rock Artist Category:Pop Artist Category:Alternative Artist Category:JPop Artist Category:JRock Artist Category:MPop Artist Category:CPop Artist Category:TPop Artist Category:Electronic Artist Category:Indie Artist Category:Song Writer Category:Designer Category:Multi Artist Category:A Cappella Artist Category:MRock Artist Category:German Category:Betha Sail ASC Category:★★★★